Immense Interaction
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Simba's Pride. Despite what everyone believes, it turns out Scar is alive and he's going to take revenge in the only way he can using Sarabi...in a way most unexpected and astounding!


Hi, everyone! It's been quite some time since I made a fanfic for The Lion King, so I decided to make this post Simba's Pride story in which Scar turns out to have survived and captures the mate of the one he killed, Sarabi, for the strangest, most surprising and, believe it or not, most kinky of reasons! What will happen and how can this possibly end like? You know the drill! Find out by reading the story!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place one week after the events of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to The Lion King franchise and thus to Disney.

Immense Interaction

It had been a week since Zira had met her end and the Outlanders had joined the Pridelanders. Though all were well aware that Zira had not always been the way she was and, in fact, had been a perfectly good, innocent and sweet lioness before Scar's seduction, manipulation and faux feelings of love irrevocably contaminated her with insanity, evil and hatred, especially after Scar's death, which led to it all skyrocketing, it was nevertheless a good thing she was gone due to how this made it so order was restored, happiness was abundant again and, along with this being the case for every living member of Pride Rock, old or new, it also meant Zira's pain was at last over and she was as at peace and as free from Scar's tainting as she was going to get. And she could no longer commit insane atrocities. No more than Scar could his even worse atrocities, since he died well before she did. Although the week had gone beautifully for everyone, there, as it turned out, was going to be a new problem in the form of the pain from an old wound. How?

You see, the funny thing was that, while everyone believed Scar to have died, it turned out he had survived his encounters with the hyenas he manipulated, lied to, tainted with evil at the time he first met them long ago and betrayed to try and, unsuccessfully, save his own sorry ass. They tackled him and tried to rip him to shreds and consume him, yes, but the thing is that the fire explosion which occurred made it so that it happened so close to them that, despite not burning anyone, it frightened the hyenas long enough so that Scar was able to get up and take off out of sight before the monsoon that followed put out the fire. By the time the hyenas recovered from their sudden scare and could think and see straight again, and thus discovered they'd lost Scar, the rotten lowlife was nowhere to be seen and, in fact, long gone. The hyenas were then ordered to return to the Elephant Graveyard by the lions, which they promptly obeyed, since after a life like they'd lived with Scar as the piss-poor excuse for a king he was, the Elephant Graveyard seemed like a piece of heaven to them, even if it was like hell previously. When the hyenas returned there, they could only hope to God that Scar would somehow meet his end while fleeing like the coward he was.

But Scar did not meet his end. Rather, he found a cave which was a few miles away from Pride Rock, and stayed there while lying in wait whenever he needed food and an unfortunate or idiotic creature who thought the cave was vacant would happen by so he could pounce on and eat it. Additionally, he never left the cave except when he needed water, due to knowing that most, if not all, had assumed at some point that he must have died along the way of fleeing, since he was in bad shape after the hyenas almost killed him, which they would have done, were he not to have gotten real damn lucky like he did, and even then, he would make sure no one was around at all before quickly going there, drinking his fill and dashing back to the cave. The fact all of everyone believed he was dead was, ironically, the only thing keeping him alive. So he made sure it would stick. He knew this meant he could never try to become king again and/or get his revenge on Simba and the rest of Pride Rock, and he was especially tempted to try for this after learning of the death of Nuka and Zira and the betrayal of Vitani and Kovu as well as the other Outlander lionesses, but he knew it just wasn't an option and was out of the question, so he'd have to just live alone and look after himself for the rest of his life and almost always stay in the cave unless he wanted his almost cut short life to really be cut short.

One day, however, which was a week after Zira had died and the Outlanders had become Pridelanders, as mentioned before, Scar saw an extremely unexpected opportunity to both get a new mate, exact revenge on his foes and, in a way, become a king, all in one fell swoop. After he discovered there was a single, miniscule emerald shard on the wall of his cave, which had some magical energies which would do whatever its owner commanded, as he was able to see from the sickly jade energies emitting from it which made it shine, he took hold of it and he saw that he'd gotten even luckier than before when he saw Sarabi down by the watering hole near his cave. No doubt she'd just finished a hunt and, before going back to Pride Rock to eat their kill along with everyone else who was a lion or lioness, felt thirsty due to how it had to have been a big kill in order to feed everyone and thus it had taken a lot of effort to bring it down on her part and that of her hunting party. So now she was having a big drink and, given no one else was in sight, Scar at that moment saw a once in a lifetime chance to do what he now knew he was going to do, which he quickly thought up the strategy of. He watched until Sarabi had finished drinking, then, just as she had turned around to go back to Pride Rock, now that she was refreshed and could easily go the long distance it would take her to get there, he then utilized his emerald shard to emit a very special and powerful beam which would both cause Sarabi to pass out and pull her into his cave.

After he did this, he made it place her a few feet away from him and in front of him, then sat down and spread out his hind legs before noticing from outside his cave that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, those three infernal hyenas who were the first to turn on and try to kill him, and after so many failed attempts to obey his orders before that, no less, were nearby for some reason, and he thus used his emerald to teleport them into his cave, into a corner, and in a way so they were all squeezed together and struggling to break loose and free, plus were made mute in a way so they could only speak and make noises again if they managed to free themselves. Finally, Scar used the emerald shard to make a forcefield barrier of green energy in front of his cave's opening, in addition to designing it so it would only go down either by his command or if he were to die, a move he made sure would include it being erected again if he so commanded after he made it go down when need be. Sounds like Scar really had it made by this point, huh? Well, here's what'd happen when Scar used his emerald shard to awaken Sarabi. Sarabi groaned: "Huh…where am I, where did I go…what happened…" She then opened her eyes wide in shock when she saw who was in front of her. "SCAR?!" she exploded in exclamation. "The one and only, Sara-Bitch." Scar responded. "You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, I would be if that fire explosion at Pride Rock hadn't scared the hyenas stiff long enough for me to take off and find this cave I'm now calling home, but it did, and now only you and me are going to know about this, as you'll never be leaving this place."

"What the fuck are you saying, monster?" Sarabi snarled. "I am most certainly going to leave this place, right after I destroy you and make you pay for all you've done, not the least of which was killing my husband and trying to see my son dead just so you could become king!" But she was unable to get up for some reason, and Scar then said: "Ah, ah, ah! I took very, very specific and precise precautions against that. I knew that you would love nothing better than to lacerate me good after discovering your mate's killer and the one who tyrannized you and the rest of Pride Rock was alive after all, so as soon as you woke up, I made it so that, with my little emerald shard here and its mystical properties, you would not be able to move until after I had, shall we say…applied the appropriate changes." "What are you talking about, you filthy piece of scum murderer?" barked Sarabi. "It's quite simple, really." Scar replied. "Note that I made sure you were placed in the same position that I'm currently in right now after I made you pass out by means of my emerald shard. God, this thing is a faultless treasure of a weapon and accessory. In any event, I did that for the following reasons. See, I've learned of Zira's death recently, a week ago, as a matter of fact." "Ah, yes, Zira, the one who you tainted with your evil pestilence both before and after mating with her and making sure it would be passed on through her children, with Vitani being the only one of them who wasn't too far gone to be saved, and Kovu having that status only because you weren't his biological father." Sarabi sneered.

"I'd cool it with the insults, you cunt, seeing as how I've got you in my power and could easily do whatever the hell I wanted to you, whenever I wanted." Scar warned. "Anyhow, where was I? Ah, yes! Though Zira's passing did indeed cause me heartache, along with that of Nuka, which took place before her death, though I learned of them both by chance while living in here due to hearing the distance cries of mourning for Nuka's death and the screams and drowning sounds of Zira's, I had no choice but to remain where I was, however much I wanted to make the ones who caused it pay for it. Still, there must be a God above, for a golden opportunity to both get a new mate, satisfy a new feeling I've got due to having become so thin and gaunt as I have and hurting Simba and the rest of Pride Rock where it hurts most in the only way possible or in any way available that I'll ever be presented, has now been shown to me. Why do you think I've taken you in here, Sarabi, when I could have easily used this emerald shard to kill you?" Sarabi's eyes flew open wide and she shouted: "YOU MEAN TO MAKE ME YOUR NEW MATE?! I WILL NEVER DO ANY SUCH THING! YOU TOOK THE ONE I LOVE FROM ME AND YOU RUINED THE LIVES OF EVERYONE WHO LIVED ON PRIDE ROCK, TO SAY NOT A THING OF HOW YOU DESTROYED MY SON'S ENTIRE CHILDHOOD AND TRIED TO KILL HIM WHEN YOU RETURNED, AMONGST ALL YOUR LYING AND GREED, TO SAY NOTHING OF YOUR HITTING ME WHEN I CALLED YOU OUT IN YOUR VILE MISDEEDS! I WOULDN'T BE YOUR MATE IF IT WAS A CHOICE BETWEEN YOU AND A BLACK MAMBA!" "You don't exactly have any choice, and this will be especially so after I apply those appropriate changes I mentioned!" He then pointed the emerald shard at her in a very direct way, and Sarabi quickly saw how he was altering her.

Though Sarabi was slightly stockier and larger than most lionesses, she was still quite beautiful, fit, lithe and muscular. Now, though, despite how Scar was not getting rid of any of her muscles, he was making it so Sarabi was fattened drastically. As in, she could see her belly and waist expanding rapidly and the same happening to her ass, all four legs, her neck, her face, her back and even her tail. By the time Scar was finished, Sarabi was at least ten times fatter. Her belly was enormous, bigger than any other region of her, though all other regions were blatantly larger, as well. The amount of blubber in her was enormous, and she was nothing short of obese. In fact, you could say she was beyond obese. Not morbidly obese, but close. Scar then said to her after he was done: "How do you like your new look, Sarabi? I have just made you by far the top fattest lioness in all of Africa. Don't think you'll suffer any health problems or heart attacks or anything like that, though. Along with making it so your muscles were all still there with the fat merely piled on top of them, as you wouldn't be able to move if I'd made you lose even a little of it, I saw to it you were permanently immune to health problems of any kind, though I also made sure that, along with being unable to gain any more weight ever again, you were unable to lose any of your new bulk, as well. As such, and because even with those gifts, you can still barely move of your own accord for a few feet before needing to rest, it should be no surprise that you are, from this moment on, my mate, slave and prize, as well as my object to control. I'll take good care of you, since you'll still need food and water, but in return, I expect you to please me whenever I fuck you. And, to absolutely ensure this can't be used against me…" He made it so the things he'd made happen with it wouldn't be reversed upon its destruction and that its being destroyed would have no effect on anything, then crushed the emerald shard into fine dust.

"So much for the emerald shard, though it's a shame to have seen it gone, but I had no choice, since all was perfect now and I didn't want it changed or there to be any chance of that at all." Scar said. "I can't believe that even a bastard like you would do such a thing as this, you all out son of a bitch!" Sarabi spat at him. "I swear to God, when I've mustered up enough energy to get over where you are…!" "Please. You are in no position to do anything but obey me and see to pleasing my erotic desires." Scar said. "You see, about that new feeling I have due to having become so cadaverous as this? It was hard to believe at first, but I would want any mate I'd be lucky enough to have to be immensely obese to balance everything out and for me to get the maximum feeling and pleasure required for one such as I. This wasn't always the case, and in fact not until recently, but here it is. So, in order to both satisfy that and get myself a new and perfect mate, as well as to hurt Simba in the worst way possible and to say one last fuck you to my brother, that accursed Mufasa who I couldn't be less sorry I killed, I filled the emptiness left with Zira's death by capturing you and making you fat enough to be mistaken for a furry, golden hippo from a distance. As well as making you my eternal lover of a sex object! It's just you and me here, Sarabi. Together forever." "NO!" Sarabi roared. "Even as I am now all but immobile in light of how you've made me more corpulent than holy hell, I will NOT lie here and let you rape me! I will never be your mate! If you come anywhere near me, I will, someway, somehow, see to it I kill you and finish the job that the hyenas started and which you deserved to have done on you then and deserve even more now!"

"Seriously, Sarabi, that's quite the big talk you're speaking, given the position you're in and how very vulnerable and helpless before me you are. Of course, I would wonder whether I have made you fat enough to make it so you qualify for my sexual needs, urges and desires. It never failed me once before I destroyed it, but I wonder if that emerald shard of mine has indeed made you the ideal sexpot and source of horniness for me. Only one way to find out, isn't there now?" He looked down to where his hind legs were spread out where he sat, and he was most certainly NOT disappointed. Because hoping what he'd done to fatten Sarabi was going to work the way he wanted it to and would lead to him having it all like he'd planned was what he was trying to see was the case. Trying to see if the way he'd meant that emerald shard to do it had in fact worked and not failed. And taking a gander down at his crotch region?

Scar then saw it had worked like a charm and that his need to have a portly mate to see his status as a twig of a lion balanced out and his horny desires fulfilled was going to be nothing short of satiated, as he'd gotten extremely aroused from the sight of the massively fat Sarabi. His cock was extremely hard and completely disclosed from its sheath. "My, my, I do seem to have turned you into the perfect example of a nice, fat fuck." he said to Sarabi. "But do allow me to get myself going first." He put his right paw on his dick and began pawing away an instant later, pumping his tool up and down while keeping his eyes completely focused on the all too arousing, hypnotic and mesmerizing sight of the corpulent Sarabi in front of him. Sarabi was appalled, offended and taken aback by such behavior on his part, and disgusted with how she, on account of her weight gain, was unable to get up and make him pay for it, along with how much he was obviously enjoying beating off to the sight of her bloated body. Scar was moaning with a lot of pleasure, and also gasping and panting with a great deal of ecstasy. Narrowing his eyes to Sarabi's navel, which was now sticking out more due to the fat, along with subsequently aiming them for her crotch and then all around her vast belly and fattened legs and feet, that combo was what did it for Scar.

And sure enough, Scar came real hard, with semen flying out of his shaft and all over the walls of the cave, as well as the obese and outraged lioness in front of him. What he did next was what would see to his downfall and demise, however. He walked on over to Sarabi while lots of cum was still raining from his prick and told her: "Since you've given me such a perfect erotic sensation, you tubby tramp, I do believe a reward is in order. Which is simultaneously an ironic punishment for saying I wasn't half the king Mufasa was, but in any case." He got onto his hind legs and put his front paws onto the wall of the cave behind Sarabi, specifically high above her head in a way so he easily pushed his cock into her mouth and kept in position so he wouldn't fall. Scar then told her: "I have plenty more spunk where all of that came from, and I do believe it will be quite a while before I've finally run out of juice. So, since I want to give you a reward which will befit a rotund cunt like you, I think sucking me dry via a blowjob will be the perfect pick. Don't you think so, fatass? You always did enjoy eating, especially being leader of the hunting party, so eat my dick, why don't you?"

Sarabi now saw a golden opportunity to turn the tables on Scar and make him pay both for killing her husband, ruining the Pridelands and the lives of all lionesses in them for years to come after that, even if those years were thankfully long over by now, trying to see her son dead multiple times and smacking her face hard enough so she went rolling across the ground. And as was the case with anyone as respectable, strong and spirited as she, she seized that opportunity at the instant it was presented to her. Instead of sucking on the ejaculating pole which was currently in her mouth, Sarabi channeled all her fury, might and vindictive determination into biting off his cock completely, and since Scar had put it so far into her mouth that his balls were close to her lips, she had little to no trouble making it so her bite also severed his balls from his body along with his pecker. She tore it off using all the strength of her jaws and neck muscles, and then she quickly saw the white liquids gushing out of Scar get replaced with red ones which were gushing out of him even faster.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Scar roared in agony as he pushed himself backwards and fell onto his back on the ground of the cave from the suddenness, shock and torture of what had just happened. As he bled out more and more from where his cock and balls used to be, Sarabi pushed herself up(with some effort due to her massive bulk and ample girth)and she said to him: "A blowjob, hmmm? How about a blood job instead? As in, one where you bleed out either before or after you die! This is for all me and my pride went through because of you, killing the one I love so you could become an unjust and undeserving tyrant king, trying to kill my son repeatedly, usually with lies, no less and smacking me in the face for standing up to your ass!" While she said this, she walked over to where Scar was lying, and then stood up on her hind legs. Scar opened his eyes widely, for he knew exactly what Sarabi was about to do. She brought herself down on him so she could use the gigantic girth he'd bestowed upon her to her advantage and have his own creation be his downfall. Her humongous belly found its way onto his face as well as his chest, and she smothered him as hard as she could. Scar struggled under her whale of a waistline, even trying to bite at it, but it did him no good at all. Especially since he wasn't able to claw at her sides due to her weight pinning his front legs down.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPHHFFFF!" Scar let out, and Sarabi kept herself firmly atop him until she was absolutely certain that he had bled out enough and been smothered enough so that there was no way he could be alive after an unbelievable combo of asphyxiating and hemorrhaging such as that. Her assumptions proved to be quite astute, as, after she pushed herself back up and plopped onto her ass, sitting right in front of Scar, she could see that he was a lifeless corpse and very, very, very dead indeed. At last, Scar was gone. "Well," she panted, "if Scar wasn't dead before, he certainly is now. I can only imagine how many will thank me." The green forcefield went down and disappeared completely after Scar had been killed, and Sarabi smiled upon seeing it. "Including us!" she heard a voice say, and she could tell that it belonged to Shenzi. She, Banzai and Ed were standing right there in front of her, having both managed to break themselves free of their stuck predicament and thus regained the ability to talk and make sounds in the process, and Sarabi's eyes widened, especially since she not only didn't know they were there until now, but was in a position in which she was quite vulnerable and her tremendous belly was blatantly exposed. "Hey, don't get all tense!" Banzai said. "Though we had a mad-on for you and other lions before, not only did, at the end of his reign before we tried and failed to kill him, Scar show us just how much worse you all could have been, but you just did us a huge favor by finishing the job we started!" Shenzi said to her. Ed then laughed in a way that showed he was like-minded to Banzai and Shenzi.

Subsequently, the three hyenas went up to Sarabi, who said: "It's good to hear that, or at least it would be if I could be certain you're not going to kill me anyway!" "Oh, we aren't." said Banzai. "Believe us," Shenzi said, patting and rubbing Sarabi's enormous gut and circling her finger around in the lioness's navel for emphasis, "we could easily rip you open and see you dead right now, what with the clear shot we've got here. But because you've done us a favor, and because you've seen to it we don't need to live in fear of Scar's payback, and at a time when we can at least think a little higher of your kind of lion than we do of Scar's, we're going to let you live, though the weight problem you're gonna have to deal with yourself." Sarabi nodded and an instant later said: "My thanks to all three of you, but it's funny you should say the word deal just now, Shenzi." "Huh? Why's that?" Shenzi asked, cocking her head in confusion. Sarabi would a second later explain herself: "I've just done you a favor by getting rid of Scar. I just may be able to do you three, as well as your fellow hyenas, a favor if you can do me one last one." The three hyenas opened their eyes widely in surprise, but when Sarabi waited for them to say something, it only ended in Shenzi and Banzai motioning their heads for her to continue.

Sarabi went on: "Since, before I saw to his undoing, Scar turned me into this big, bloated blimp of bulk that you now see before you, it should come as no surprise that I'm far too heavy to walk all the way back to Pride Rock on my own accord. Hell, I could barely move myself enough to smother Scar after he fell over in front of me and push myself back onto my ass like I am now. So I'm willing to make the following deal with you…if you get all of your other fellow hyenas to make it so you and them work together in carrying me back to Pride Rock, I will have it so that my son, Simba, the current king, and his mate, Nala, the current queen, see to it that an arrangement is made so that you have a place that, while not on Pride Rock, is at least in the part of Africa that leads to it and is far more livable and beautiful than the Elephant Graveyard which you currently live in. Is that fair enough?" The three hyenas thought about this for a few long in addition to difficult and slow moments, hesitating for a bit, but then, after seeing that, since she was still the mother of the king and the mother in law of the queen despite no longer being the queen herself, and, because they could also reveal to Simba and Nala that they'd attempted to see to Scar's demise after he'd betrayed them and thanked Sarabi for finishing the job they started and thought they'd finished, this was the best deal they were going to get all eternity long and a once in a lifetime opportunity to make everything better for themselves and their fellow hyenas, so Shenzi said: "All right, it's a deal." "Sounds like the chance of the century. You got it." put in Banzai. Ed then made gestures with his head that could be translated as: "Yeah, you lions aren't exactly numero uno on our liking list, but we wouldn't turn down a chance like this from anyone under any circumstances."

"I am glad to hear it." Sarabi said, and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed went to get the other hyena packs they lived with in the Elephant Graveyard and inform them of what was going to happen. It was quite some time before Sarabi saw the hyenas arrive to hoist her up, to the point she was almost wondering what was taking them so long, but they all flooded into the cave and, after a myriad of them devoured Scar's corpse so that nothing was left but a skeleton for both energy and a final "fuck you" to the evil scumbag of a monster lion, the entire horde of hyenas hefted Sarabi up with some difficulty, and then, as they all ran as fast as they could to where Pride Rock was so they could be certain they'd get Sarabi there before their shoulders snapped under her dense weight, Banzai said: "Okay, portly, time to get you home!" "You know, since I am the one who's going to put in the word that'll change your lives and give you the future you've always dreamed of, as well as your ticket out of that Elephant Graveyard, I really do not appreciate that comment about my weight, Banzai." Sarabi pointed out. "Eh, you know Banzai." Shenzi said to her. "Always the one to make the dumbest possible comment at the worst possible time." Banzai then barked: "Hey, fuck you!" "Yeah, I'd love to…when once we've gotten our new home!" put in Shenzi. Banzai laughed and said: "Good one! I get your point, and look forward to it."

Soon enough, they were at Pride Rock, and as soon as Sarabi was rushed up to where the other lions, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa were in their den, seeing her and all those hyenas understandably startled everyone else. But after they plopped Sarabi down on her rear, Sarabi promptly explained to all of everyone about everything they needed to know, telling her story from beginning to end to them as she filled them in on both the facts and the deal she'd made with the hyenas. When she was done informing them of what they needed to know, along with making sure where the less than trusting feelings of everyone with mad-ons for the hyenas came from to Kovu, Kiara and Vitani, along with all others present who were in the dark about it, Simba then said: "Though I can see the things you have told me as being the truth, and though I suppose your offer to them sounds fair and reasonable enough, where would they possibly live?" "Yes, we can't have them living in a place where they keep crossing over into our land or vice versa!" Nala added in. "As true as that is, I saw a place nearby which is by a lake where things like shelter, food, water and all else they will need to call it home are abundant enough for them when they were carrying me back here." "You mean that place about four miles south of the cave Scar took you to?" Banzai asked. "Yeah, we were hoping that was where we'd be placed in return for this!" "Ah, so it looks like we have unanimity here!" Zazu exclaimed.

"All right, it's settled then." Simba proclaimed. "Does anyone object?" Knowing of how the hyenas had helped Sarabi and agreed to her deal, right after she'd destroyed Scar like they'd meant to before, everyone else shook their heads. "All right, then." Simba said. "Now, first of all I would like to thank you hyenas for bringing my mother back when she was…" He paused, and Sarabi said: "Too big." "Thank you." Simba said. "…when she was too big to do it on her own thanks to my blackhearted uncle. And second of all, here is how this is going to work, as my dear old mom's end of the deal is lived up to." Nala then asked: "Do you hyenas know how to get to that place that you and us have decided to make your new home? Or do you need directions from one of us?" "Oh, believe us," Shenzi spoke for all of them, "we know how to get there. When we had to find one area or another to catch food and bring it back to our home when it was running low in the Elephant Graveyard, which was awesome, we got a pretty good memory of how to get to those various places, and this one is no exception." "Ah, splendid." Simba spoke. "Then none of you should have any trouble getting there at all, and at the instant you do, it is your new home for all time, which I now proclaim to be official as the king of Pride Rock and everything that the light touches. You hyenas are going to be pardoned for your past atrocities this once due to both how Scar manipulated you into doing the majority of them and how you helped my mother when she needed it most, as well as how well she made all of us know all of everything having to do with that." "But be warned…" Nala said. "If any of you ever attack any of us again and/or try to steal anything from Pride Rock for any reason, all bets are off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear." Shenzi spoke for herself and all the other hyenas. "Come on, everyone, it's high time to high tail it to our new home. And thank you, all of you, for this, especially you, Sarabi. I say this for myself and every hyena present." "Of course." Sarabi said. "But don't push your luck." Simba said. "Your past wrongs may have been forgiven, but not forgotten." "So do not abuse the privilege we've just granted you." Nala added. "Gotcha." Shenzi put in. "If it was not time to make ourselves scarce before, it sure is now! Let's move it, fellow hyenas!" She led them all to where their new, improved home and new, improved life would be. After they'd all vanished from sight for distance reasons, and it was clear they'd reached their destination and the home they'd have for the rest of their lives, the lions turned to Sarabi, but, after congratulating her both for her ridding the world of Scar and making it so they no longer had those hyenas for enemies and/or rivals, the big problem they'd have to deal with along with her reared its head. "I am glad we've made all as it needs to be," Sarabi said, "and that this all worked out in the end, but let's face it. That still leaves us as to what we're going to do about this." She slapped a paw on her gigantic belly and grabbed a pawful of it for emphasis. "Yeah, Scar really was serious on wanting to make you obese." Sarafina acknowledged. "And, although he made it so I was fully immune to heart problems, diabetes and the like, and permanently so, at the same time as seeing me fattened, the problem is he made sure I would still need food and water and me still having as many a muscle as I did before his plumping me up would barely be enough so I could move for a bit on my own accord before needing rest. If I'd lost any muscle at all, I'd be fully immobile."

"Wait, I think I know the solution!" Vitani pointed out. "Yes, Vitani?" everyone asked in unison as they turned to her. Vitani then explained: "Though Sarabi here is obviously in no shape to hunt and/or fight, that doesn't mean she has to become a liability! Think about it…yes, what my felonious father did was indeed deplorable, but there is a way to make the best of this. Since Sarabi is, as mentioned, immune to any health threats or life endangerments, we could have it so that she becomes both a source of wise information and/or advice, as well as someone to be with when talking about secret, personal matters! This, and consider how soft, squishy and huggable Scar made her, even if it was for his own, selfish sexual purposes." She rubbed the lovely, soft fat of Sarabi this way and that, and then nuzzled her head into the squishy blubber of her giant, quivering gut. "And there are going to be times when one or more of us needs a hug and/or any other form of consoling, since life isn't perfect. Not to mention she feels like a fuzzy pillow." At once, it hit everyone, Sarabi included, like a charging rhino. "And you're saying," Kovu replied, speaking for everyone, "that we should make Sarabi the designated hugger and/or comforter of our pride, as well as someone for one of us to take turns with using as a bed, each night, and then going back again once all of us have done it, with everyone else who isn't doing so sleeping in their usual spot."

"Precisely." Vitani replied. "Nuh-uh. No way. We are NOT objectifying my mother!" Simba snapped. "Sarabi is a dear friend of mine." Sarafina added in. "I will not stand for such disrespect and demeaning!" "Whoa, Simba, Sarafina, calm down!" Vitani exclaimed. "Who said we were going to objectify her? We're still going to treat her with just as much respect as we did before, and see her fed, kept healthy, hydrated, loved, cared for and all that other stuff. But since she, no offense, Sarabi, can barely walk a few feet before needing to collapse, and since trying to have her live as she did before this would only humiliate, embarrass, tire out, hurt and be a form of abuse to her, whereas what I'm planning would make it so she still has a purpose and she and everyone around her is made happy and it's a win/win situation for us all, and seeing as how the way Scar made this her permanent weight means she won't be gaining any more, just like she'll never be losing it, don't you think this is her, and our, best bet?" Everyone considered it for a few moments, and then, after Simba, Nala and Sarafina gave a sigh of acknowledgement and the facing of the truth, Sarabi spoke for all of them when she said: "Vitani, I can't believe that I am about to say this, but…your idea is exemplary. Though I admit I'd rebel and object to it if there were a way I could get rid of this bulk, the truth is, there isn't, though thankfully there isn't any way I can add to it, either. That said, it's the only way around this, and the only way things can work for us as we need them to. So everyone in favor, say aye." As Sarabi said "AYE!" all of the other lions, along with Zazu, Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa, did, as well. Soon as this was said, the lions saw it was nighttime, and all of them were feeling tired, anyway.

"Well, I guess it's time for some shut-eye." Kiara commented. "Yeah, but who gets to sleep with Sarabi tonight, though?" asked Kovu. "I think Sarabi should have a right to pick who gets a turn each night, since in the end, all of us will and it'll restart around the horn thereafter." "My thanks to you, dear daughter in law." Sarabi said, and when no one protested, Sarabi spoke: "I do believe I will have my son, Simba, snuggle up to me tonight." "Me?" Simba asked. "But of course." Sarabi replied. "After all, you had the most difficulty finding a way to accept what was inevitable, for understandable reasons, and you and I, now that one more ordeal with Scar has occurred, need each other tonight. So come to me…" Simba nodded and walked over to nestle into his mother, right after giving Nala a nuzzle and lick and vice versa, and he embraced her to the extent he could while Sarabi placed her arms around Simba and hugged him so he cuddled into the cute, soft, warm blubber of her massive belly. The feel and warmth of it, along with the beating of her heart and feeling of her arms around him, caused Simba to pass out promptly and Sarabi fell asleep soon thereafter. As for everyone else, they smiled warmly and plopped down to fall asleep themselves. All was right with the world, and would continue to be for all animals, be it lion, hyena or any other…with the obvious exception of Scar, who was currently being brutally subjected to the tortures of hell, of course.

THE END

So, how was it for you? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
